Entre el hielo de los barrotes
by Jeid
Summary: Celdas heladas y un silencio indescriptible. A lo lejos no se oye más que gritos, risas, gente loca... Sirius Black se aferraba a los barrotes como si su vida pendiera de ello.


**Esto es tan solo un breve relato de los primeros momentos de Sirius Black en Azkaban, espero que les guste**

**Entre el hielo de los barrotes**

Las celdas que lo rodeaban estaban heladas. Todo parecía estar sumergido en un frío y un silencio indescriptible. A lo lejos oía gritos, risas, gente loca... Eso era, estaba en un lugar lleno de locos, y el también era uno.

Sirius Black se aferraba a los barrotes como si su vida pendiera de ello. Tenía la cabeza apoyada entre dos de los fríos metales. Ni una lágrima recoría su rostro, sus ojos se veían vaciós, no tenía siquiera pensamientos claros en la cabeza. Un par de nombres aparecían en forma de pantallasos para asustarlo.

Apreto los ojos con fuerza y se aferró aún más con las manos. No quería admitirlo, quería pensar que, tal vez, si dejaba los ojos cerrados, despertaría en su cama, sería una mañana soleada, un primero de noviembre poco normal para ser otoño. Se vestiría tarareando una canción y tomaría un café. Se metería en la chimenea, y los polvos flu lo llevarían donde su mejor amigo. Saldría de la chimenea y se encontraría con Harry, riendo desde el piso porque estaría cubierto de ceniza. Lo levantaría y lo revolearía por el aire, a la vez que su ahijado sería el más feliz del mundo. Iria a la cocina, donde se encontraría con Lily, haciendo un desayuno de los grandes. Su amigo bajaría segundos después, cantando a gritos una canción, la misma que el tarareaba mientras se vestía. Lo saludaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, iría a Lily y le diría al oído que estaba hermosa. La pelirroja se pondría tan colorada cómo su pelo. Su amigo tomaría a Harry en brazos, sus ojos se verían más brillantes que nunca, tan brillantes como Sirius en la noche oscura. James... su amigo... su hermano... su hermano...

Abrió los ojos. Su pecho se trabó en un asqueroso nudo. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, los cerró nuevamente, dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Su amigo...

Sus pensamientos se alejaron varios años y kilómetros. Exactamente al momento en que se conocieron en el tren. A medida que pasaban los minutos, sus pensamientos fueron creciendo, y con ellos, los protagonistas, que aumentaban en tamaño y sonrisas. Todos sus recuerdos se veían acompañados de risas, de buenos momentos, los mejores de su vida. Recordó las noches en el bosque prohibido, corriendo tras un hombre lobo, demostrando que entre ellos no había nada más importante que la amistad. Los recuerdos aparecían como pantallasos en la mente de Sirius Black, que abría y cerraba los ojos, miraba a todos lados. Risas, ellos en forma animal, risas, ellos hechizando a la señora Norris, filch, risas, aullidos de luna llena, Hogwarts. Y ahora se veía a el mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza en todas direcciones, respirando bocanadas de aire como si se estuviera ahogando, si, eso era, se estaba ahogando, muriendo de tristeza, solo, solo, solo... no había más que una bolsa llena de cosas pasadas, inexistentes, más risas, escapadas a Hogsmeade, juntadas a fumar marihuana junto al lago, risas, abrazos, amigos, miradas, sentimientos, duchas compartidas luego de un partido de Quidditch ganado, más risas, mañanas y noches cantando, corriendo, saltando, felíces, si, habían sido los años más felíces de su vida. Pero su amigo ya no estaba, ya no volvería, no lo vería nunca más en la vida.

- Muerto -salió entre sus labios, su rostro se volvió serio, sus ojos se vaciaron de todo posible sentimiento, de toda tristeza. Ese era su consuelo, estar en un lugar lleno de locos, sin amigos, culpable de algo que no había hecho. Su cuerpo se tensó para finalmente relajarse. Dio pasos lentos hasta chocarse con la helada pared de piedra del fondo y dejarse resbalar hasta el piso mojado. Su rostro, vacío, volvio a llenarse de sentimientos en el momento en que James apareció en su cabeza, y esta vez la imágen no se iba, se quedaba, y sonreía tríste, pero sonreía, estaba bien, estaba ahí. Apretó los labios con fuerza, mientras intentaba reprimir esa fuerza que le estrujaba el pecho.

Pensó que los días serían infinitos, que la soledad nunca acabaría, que se iba a morir entre esos barrotes helados, como el loco que no era. No tenía fuerzas, ganas, no había nada, ya no sentía el frío, ya nada le importaba, no si su mejor amigo no iba a estar ahí con el, no serviría de nada vivir así. Pero una última imágen apareció en su mente: Se vió a el mismo revoleando un niño al aire, no un niño cualquiera sino su ahijado, el niño que vivió...

- Harry... -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir de nueva cuenta el frío envolvente que emanaban esos seres repugnantes - HARRY...


End file.
